minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
The Order of the Stone (Episode)
Were you looking for the group? "The Order of the Stone" is the first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode ''. It was initially released October 13, 2015. It is narrated by Billy West. Synopsis 'For the plot, click here.' ''In Minecraft: Story Mode, playing as either a male or female hero named 'Jesse,' you’ll embark on a perilous adventure across the Overworld, through the Nether, to the End, and beyond. You and your friends revere the legendary Order of the Stone: Warrior, Redstone Engineer, Griefer, and Architect; slayers of the Ender Dragon. While at EnderCon in hopes of meeting Gabriel the Warrior, Jesse’s friends discover that something is wrong… something dreadful. Terror is unleashed, and you must set out on a quest to find The Order of the Stone if you are to save your world from oblivion! Choices This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. NOTE: Choice percentages may change often. Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? *'55.3%' kept Reuben. *44.7% sent Reuben away. Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel? *'60.5%' alerted Gabriel. *39.5% rescued Lukas. Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? *'53.2%' rescued Petra. *46.8% rescued Gabriel. Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? *'80.8%' kept Lukas from leaving the shelter. *19.2% didn't keep Lukas from leaving the shelter. Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? *'56.5%' chose to seek out Ellegaard. *43.5% chose to seek out Magnus. What did you name your team? *54.8% of players chose the Order of the Pig. *35.3% of players chose the Dead Enders. *19.5% of players chose the Nether Maniacs. Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? *51.4% of players threatened Otis. *33.5% of players traded with Otis. *15.1% of players did nothing with Otis. Did you give Lukas your cookie? *78% of players gave Lukas their cookie. *22% of players kept their own cookie. Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? *47.6% of players built a creeper. *36.7% of players built a Enderman. *15.7% of players built a Zombie. Did you win the building competition? *42.7% of players won the building competition. *57.3% of players didn`t won the building competition. Achievements New Kid on the Block - Complete chapter 1 Some Assembly Required - Complete chapter 2 To Catch a Thief ''- Complete chapter 3 ''Out of the Frying Pan - Complete chapter 4 Safety First - Complete chapter 5 The Calm Before the Storm - Complete chapter 6 Leveraging Resources ''- Get Creative at the Crafting Table Characters: Humans *Pattson Oswald as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human) *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Matthew Mercer as Aiden *Phil LaMarr as Gill *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Matthew Mercer as Otis and Aiden *Erin Yvette as the EnderCon Announcer *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect (No lines) *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue (No lines) *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (No lines) *G.K. Bowes as Ivy and Maya *DJ (No lines) *Owen Hill as Owen *Lydia Winters as Lydia *Billy West as the Narrator and Sigge Creatures *The Ender Dragon *Zombies *Spiders *Skeletons *Creepers *Chickens *Bats *The Wither Storm *Squids *Horses *Donkey Trivia *Once the Player is told to make a Stone Sword, it becomes possible to craft a Lever as well, and the player gains the achievement- "Leveraging Resources." *The episode title may be based on one of the previously considered titles for Minecraft: "''Minecraft: Order of the Stone". *When trying to deactivate the pressure plates, it is possible to craft a Fishing Rod and arrows, if the Player craft the arrows first. *In the montage before entering the building competition, Reuben's costume disappears. *In the treehouse or hut, the characters will "sleep." It is unknown how they do this, since the only way a player can sleep is by sleeping in a bed. Perhaps they were AFK. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1